Malodor is a growing problem, particularly in laundry, with the changed habits of lower temperature washing, front load wash machines that save water but leave behind residual water between loads allowing bacterial biofilms to flourish, line drying clothes to save energy rather than appliance drying, and the increased popularity of manmade fabrics, such as athletic wear, that appear to retain odors more than natural fabrics.
Major detergent manufacturers attempt to solve the problem with perfumes. These solutions, however, are not completely effective as they are short-term. There is a need in the art for new solutions for controlling the problem of malodor.